


Custom Marth

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amiibo (Nintendo), Face-Sitting, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, huge ass, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Iconic characters battle in Smash Bros! Today, Amiibo figurines combat each other. One is a novice Link figurine ready to learn. The other… is an interesting customized figurine.





	Custom Marth

**Author's Note:**

> When I look back at all my work and all the absolute nonsense I've written about, this story always strikes me as the only point where I feel I went a little overboard with the ridiculous premise. If you can't enjoy this because you can't get over the fact this is porn routed in custom amiibos, I understand. If you can, enjoy your thicc Marth.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/21/17.

Link sprung to life from his trophy stand, transitioning from his frozen pose as a figurine to a virtual fighter. He took his first steps onto the left platform of Battlefield ready for yet another battle. Oh how wonderful it was to fight! Deep down he knew he was just an NFC figurine of the real Link, but he could care less. Fighting as such a legendary hero in Smash made him happy.

Link stood there wondering who’d be his opponent today. Would he fight his master in person again? Would he tackle a horde of CPUs? Or maybe he’d get a chance to fight that damn level 50 Pikachu Amiibo that could perfect shield every attack he made. Link wouldn’t have to wonder for long, however, as a glowing platform of light was beaming in his combatant. He looked forward, eagerly awaiting for his opponent to appear…

“…O-oh my god!” Link yelled as he clamped his hands over his mouth in disbelief.

Before him appeared Marth. Well… the upper half of him looked like Marth. The hero king Marth’s normal handsome features and slim physique were left intact, as was much of his tunic. It wasn’t until past his belt that things got particularly strange.

The lower part of his tunic that guarded his pants was gone, ripped and leaving the black garment exposed. Marth’s normally baggy and comfortable pants were far different than what Link remembered. The garment was strained beyond capacity, just barely containing the succulent flesh of his new bottom. Marth had hips! Huge, child bearing hips! Hips that were maybe just an inch or two short of the length of his shoulders at their widest part. The hero king was thick with a capital T, as well as a capital H, I, C, a second C, written in full width characters. Marth was hardly the proud noble swordsman link had known!

However, Marth’s new additions weren’t just limited to hip and ass size. Another massive change was pressing against the insides of his pants. Link gasped a second time as his eyes finally met the monstrous item hidden away in Marth’s pants. A massive, rigid bulge was trailing down Marth’s left leg, occupying about half of the space of his thigh. It was obviously not a feature of his pants. The bulge was rooted at his crotch where the front looked burdened by two round lumps in his pants, sandwiched between his legs. Link was in disbelief. He was more hung than his horse!

In his astonishment, Link had yet to register in his head that he had been staring at Marth’s hips and cock bulge without saying a word for at least a minute straight. Marth cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

“Can I help you?” Marth asked.

Link snapped back to reality. “Uhhh… Um…. Wh-what’s going on? “

“What do you mean?” asked Marth, shifting his figure slightly and sending his rear into a slight jiggle. “We’re supposed to fight until one of is shot out of the ring. One way to play is with Amiibo fighters just like you and me! You can level up, train and bat-“

“Not that!” Link cried. “What… what’s with you? I’ve fought Marth CPUs before and they weren’t toting around anything like THAT!”

“Oh this?” Marth asked, turning slightly to show off his lower half from behind. “Nice, isn’t it? It turns out our owner is a pretty massive pervert. Customizing Amiibo figurines is apparently a hobby for some people and our master had no qualms changing my figure to better fit his strange desires.”

Marth gave his butt a slight wiggle to further show off his good. He raised his hand and gave a firm smack across his wobbling cheeks. His new additions had apparently also caused a shift in personality more in line with his owner’s fantasies.

“Master didn’t want to customize me for the longest time since Marth figurines were so rare, but he grew less concerned when they became readily available.” Marth explained. “Just a little bit of modelling clay, some thoroughly thinned paint and… Aaah, the results are spectacular.” Marth cooed, his own face going red imagining how obscene he looked.

“It feels amazing. I feel so heavy. Every little movement I make I can feel my new ass and hips shaking like gelatin. Every step I take makes that massive dick you were staring at get a little more pent up. Ooooh, no wonder master’s found it hard to control himself around me, I can hardly control myself!” Marth exclaimed, his hands tracing over his mouthwatering ass. “I could really go for a bit of steamier fun soon. I hope master’s in the mood to hot glue me again tonight.”

“Hot glue?” Link asked. “Why does he need to use hot glue to help you? Does he have to make sure everything’s sticking together correctly with all that customization?”

“You could say that.” Marth smiled mischievously.

Link was feeling horribly embarrassed by this whole display. He didn’t want to fight some weird pervert that’d probably moan if he struck him too hard, he wanted a good fight! Link was growing impatient. He drew his sword and readied himself for battle, aiming the blade at the freaky deviant.

“Well… I don’t care what you look like. I won’t go easy on you!” Link yelled. “I’m going to fight until you’re sent flying away!”

With that remark, Link charged towards the other player. As he drew near, he jumped forward with a powerful dash attack… only to have Marth parry the attack with a perfect shield. Marth had ample time to lock Link into a grab as the green hero endured the ample cooldown.

“If it’s a fight you want, I’m happy to deliver. Give me something to get worked up about, if you don’t mind.” Marth whispered.

Immediately after, Marth tossed link to the ground with a down throw before following up with a tippered forward smash. Ouch! The intense string of attacks had link sporting uncomfortably high percent early in the battle. With his direct attack failing to do much, Link decided a more defensive approach might work. He whipped out his bow and started flinging arrows constantly at his opponent. Marth answered the projectile assault effortlessly, shielding just moments before the arrow connected. He continued his walk towards his opponent with the same menacing grin. Link started to grow nervous as his combatant drew nearer. In a desperate effort to get away, he rolled towards his opponent, only to be met with Marth’s blade sending him up in the air from a charged down smash.

What followed next was an aerial beat down for poor Link. No matter how hard he tried to land again, Marth was there ready to continue the long juggle. 50%, 75%, 100% and still no solid ground to stand on! Link was exhausted and frustrated at how he’d so easily been overwhelmed. Finally, out of luck, he managed to find firm footing. Still, the damage had been done. He felt helpless as Marth walked towards him again. Link’s composure was completely broken. All he could think to do to get away from his opponent was to roll along the ground and pray he could think of something.

Marth soon read Link’s desperate attempt and grabbed hold of the adventurer again. This was it. Marth was sure to throw Link inches away from him and KO him with whatever string he wished. Link had all but verbally admitted defeat. Marth could sense his victory was mere inches away. However, with his new customizations super charging his libido, Marth wasn’t too interested in winning anymore. He had a handsome toy to play with in his clutches. Why not have a bit of fun first?

Marth tossed Link to the ground, laying him flat across his back. Link prepared for the worst and closed his eyes tight. He winced bracing for the impact of Marth’s sword, but nothing came. Link started to grow confused. Only once he felt a shadow being cast over him did link open his eyes to see what was happening. Link let out a startled scream at the sight.

Marth’s giant ass and hips were hovering maybe a foot away from his face, moving closer and closer by the moment. Marth had repositioned himself while Link prepared for the worst and was now primed to smash his ass against Link’s head. Link made an effort to get up, but it was too late. His arms were too exhausted from the fight to push Marth’s butt away. His legs couldn’t find the strength to move his body out of the way. Link simply couldn’t resist as Marth’s sweaty pants covered rump got closer and closer.

Finally, the fabric of the Marth’s clothing touched Link’s nose. Marth let out a relaxed sigh as he felt first contact with his opponent’s face. Link responded with a scream, one that grew increasingly muffled as Marth made himself comfortable. More and more of Marth’s girlish ass descended upon the hero until his face was completely buried beneath the blue haired swordsman’s thickness.

“Aaaaah… this is lovely~” Marth chimed. “I’ve always wanted to subjugate someone to this humiliation. Can you hear me Link? Do you like choking underneath me?”

Link couldn’t spare the air to yell anymore, instead flailing slightly in some useless attempt at defiance that soon tapered off.

“That’s it. Just give up. Take in the heat, the smell, the whole sensation of my ass dominating you. I want you to feel every ounce of my weight pressed against your head.” Marth whispered.

Link was starting to get worried. He felt his consciousness fading fast. He needed air! He started tapping on Marth’s thigh with his palm to signal to him he needed a fresh breath.

“Need to get up?” Marth responded. “I don’t think that’s very wise Link. I think that’ll only make things worse for you.”

Link’s struggling did not dissipate at all. He could hardly hear what Marth had said as is. Nothing else mattered. Air! He needed air!

“Alright then. I hope you don’t mind what comes next…” Marth responded as he shifted his weight off of Link’s head.

Link took a deep breath of air the moment the pressure abated. He was free! Finally that awful heat was gone. Link sat there panting, eyes closed in exhaustion as he filled his lungs with fresh breath. For a moment, his situation didn’t bother him. He just needed to take a second to recuperate.

However, Marth had no intention of making Link too relaxed for long. He intended to make things much, much worse for the boy pinned beneath him. Marth’s hands darted for his waist, undoing his belt and sliding down his pants. He smiled deviously as a fresh chorus of shock could be heard from Link.

Swaying right in front of Link was Marth’s proudest features, completely naked and glistening in sweat. His monstrous, foot long cock was throbbing from the excitement of humiliating the green hero. His balls were taut with sperm, eager to make that throbbing shaft ejaculate inhuman loads of sperm. His massive ass had no business being on a man, but it was conflicting Link’s feelings of worry with arousal all the same. His slightly discolored asshole clearly conveyed that being on top was a rare treat for Marth and that his girly ass was more often used as a cushion for ravenous anal fucking sessions than anything.

Link looked on stunned at Marth’s body. The features were unlike anything he had ever seen. Link’s feelings of shock started to fade away. The longer he stared, the longer his nose picked up the steamy, sweaty musk of Marth’s fat cock, the longer he gazed at how Marth’s lower frame had become completely dedicated to sex… the more Link was pacified. Link had never considered himself a homosexual, but something about being dominated in battle by such an obviously superior opponent, then subjected to such demeaning acts after had stirred something inside him. As Marth’s naked ass descended back down upon Link’s face, Link didn’t emit a scream. He awaited Marth’s ass to descend in curious anticipation, subconsciously panting in excitement.

Marth’s weight felt so much lighter with his clothes removed. It felt different. The sensation of naked skin pressing against him made everything feel so much better. So much more intense. So much more exciting. Link couldn’t help but moaned at the sensation of being used so embarrassingly by another man, a great hero reduced to a stool for his superior. He could care less about the fat balls resting on his chin. He was melting at the sensation of his head being enwrapped by these succulent thighs.

“Aa-aaaah… Finally got into it, huh? I was hoping you’d like it eventually.” Marth cooed. His hand reached for his throbbing cock. He gently stroked the overgrown dick, closing his eyes and delighting in the sensation.

Marth let out an excited snicker. “Are you enjoying this? It really seems like you are. I can’t believe you’re enjoying this, you know? What sort of hero are you when some weakling beats you down, hmm?”

Oh fuck. Link was very quickly realizing he was a masochist at heart. The bite of Marth’s dirty talk was doing a number on him, his tights strained from his own erection growing. Such a demeaning message… Oooh, he wanted more! Link reciprocated with a pathetic, muffled “Mhm” under Marth’s ass.

“Wow! Really? I don’t think you’re a real hero at all. I think you’re way better at pleasing me. You ought to just give up and embrace your real purpose in life.” Marth replied.

Link’s cock throbbed again. His breathing intensified. Now he was more excited by this encounter than any fantasy he’d ever devised. He let out another whimpering “Mhm” to please Marth.

“Good boy. Nice to see you agree. You’re such a good seat~” Marth replied, his stroking intensified. “I want you to lick me, Link. I want you to taste my naked skin. Get to it.”

Link obeyed the request unwavering, his tongue dancing across Marth’s smooth, shaven ass. The wet muscle explored where it could, eventually digging into rivet between Marth’s rump and finding his swollen pucker. The slimy tongue inspection made the hole flex and bloom in anticipation.

“Aaaaah…” Marth sighed. Marth took a moment to savor the sensation of his veteran asshole being teased by a giddy intruder. He threw his head back and intensified his stroking for a long while before speaking up again.

“Do it.” Marth demanded “You want it. I know you want it. You know you want it. Give in. Lose yourself. Someone has to be submissive. Why deny that your place is pressed against your superior’s ass any longer? Tongue me and let all those inhibitions leave you for good. Accept who you are. Rim my asshole as hard as you can you filthy. Bottom. Bitch.”

Link shuddered in an uncontrollable moan from his instructions. He was right! Submission felt so good. He was getting so hard from the idea of sticking his tongue in another guy’s asshole of all things. He was a nasty fucking masochist at heart and he loved it! Link’s hands gripped Marth’s thighs as best they could, angling Marth so that his pucker was positioned right above his lips. He hesitated only for a second before taking the plunge. His warm tongue pierced Marth’s exit, stirring around inside him. This was it. No matter how he bargained with himself, he’d never be able to excuse the fact he rimmed someone. He had eaten ass. What was wrong with him? He didn’t know but oh how he wished there was a crowd surrounding the two of them asking that question. They’d all look at the former hero doing something so disgusting and burst into laugher. He could hear the cackles of an imaginary circle of people pointing and chuckling at him for his ultimate act of humiliation. The vivid fantasy made his cock bud pre and his tongue absolutely relentless as it stirred in Marth’s insides.

Marth sat there for a moment absorbed in the sensation of Link’s rimming. His breath grew more erratic. Moan after moan poured from his lips as that wet tongue pleasured him with boundless enthusiasm. In no time at all, Marth was panting and groaning in delight. It was the tipping point. The final event that’d push him over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum.” Marth whimpered “A-aaaah, Link, I’m gonna cum. It’s too good. Your tongue is so fucking goo…oooo…”

Marth took a moment to gather his thoughts. It was needed to counteract the overwhelming sensation of Link’s tongue hammering his prostate.

“I’m going…“ Marth began “I’m going to smash my ass against your face and grind against your tongue until I get there, okay? I’m going to pin you under me until I cum all over us. H-haaaah… Are you ready? Are you ready you pathetic fucking slut? Aaa… Aa-Aanswer me! ”

Link latched onto Marth’s thighs with all of his strength, shoving Marth against him as hard as he could. Thick thighs engulfed him in a lusty rage as he moaned deeply into Marth’s ass. His lips sucked and his tongue flailed as Marth stroked his mammoth cock as fast as he could. Only once he felt downright embedded between Marth’s ass did his grip break, his hands diving to his tights to stroke his throbbing, needy shaft.

“Ooo-OOOoooo Link!” Marth moaned. “Link. L-link… UAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH~!!!”

Thick white strands of cum shot from Marth’s giant fuckrod as he wailed and twitched in orgasm. The inaugural shot flung into the air before landing on Link’s pants, inches away from his frantically jacking hand. The hot weight of the shot did not go unnoticed by the other boy. As Marth continued spraying a deluge of semen fitting for his gargantuan length, Link broke away from his own cock to coat his palm in Marth’s fresh spunk. The hand soon dove back between his legs to pump his length carrying a handful of obscene makeshift lubricant to help. Soon enough, Link’s body flexed under Marth as orgasm hit. Several strands of cum spurt across his increasingly cum soaked tunic, right as Marth’s ejaculation had devolved to a steady drool of baby batter.

The two sat there for a moment in post coitus, an exhausted panting pile of flesh and semen. Marth was the first to rise from the ground, giving Link some much needed fresh air. Link stared into the sky, a panting cum covered mess.

“Fun, huh?” Marth asked. “A bit of customization and all of a sudden I cum like a broken fire hose in battle. “

“Yeah…” Link responded between exhausted breaths.

“Man, you were really into it!” Marth continued. “I thought I’d have to make you suck me off before you finally got curious. And that tongue…. Ooooh! You’re going to love the customizations master has for you. “

Link turned his head up at that mention. “The what?”

Marth smirked at the sudden excited response. “Oh yeah, you thought I’d be the only custom? Our owners got big plans for you. Sort of a broken hero custom thing prepared for you based off of some doujin he likes. You’ll be made to look like you’re a personal whore for Ganon with an ass like mine, huge tits, big bimbo lips…”

Link simply sat there and listened to the horrible fate that awaited him, allowing his growing erection to talk for him.


End file.
